To Forget
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Summary: Clare Edwards wanted desperately to forget what happened this past school year. Maybe that was why she was in this room with Michael  Corinthos.  Light M.


**To Forget**

**Summary: ClEdwards wanted desperately to forget what happened this past school year. Maybe that was why she was in this room with Michael are Corinthos.**

**Warning: This is rated a light M. For some reason, it was completely inspired by the news that someone is going to die in one of the final episodes of season ten, and was kind of based of the 2011 promo and an untrue rumor.**

**Little bit of info: Clare began talking to Michael's sister, Krissy(Kristina Davis-Corinthos) online. Clare and Krissy had plans to meet and Clare came to visit her friend/penpal in PC and met Michael. **

Clare Edwards let out a shuddering breath as her slender arms wrapped around her companions neck, threading through the locks of short hair and pulling his head down to her's. She pressed her own, warm lips to his cold one's desperately. She bit his lip gently and he moaned at the feeling, one arm wrapping around her slender waist to bring their bottom halves closer as he buried his other hand in her soft, auburn curls.

Michael Corinthos pulled away from her lips with a pop and began to press kisses down the length of her pale neck. He nipped at the tender skin with his teeth, causing her to gasp and throw her head back, her big, innocent blue eyes fluttering shut. If you told him before tonight that he'd be making out with Clare Edwards, his sister's online friend, then he probably would've shook his head at you. He wouldn't have believed it. He was still so damaged by what had happened to him in prison. He usually didn't like anybody touching him, but with her-it was okay. He didn't feel the urge to push her away from him. He didn't have flashbacks. He felt...normal. And for the first time in a long while, he felt as if he'd be alright. That he wasn't broken. He brought a trembling hand down to the buttons on her thin shirt and he pulled away from her neck to make sure that it was alright, that he wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

She just looked at him, motioning with her eyes for him to continue. She bit her lip nervously as her shirt was slowly unbuttoned and the sleeves were slid down her arms. It fell to the floor and Clare averted her gaze from Michael's inquisitive one, a blush staining her cheeks a light red.

Michael moved in once again to press his lips against the valley between her breasts, causing her to moan. he wrapped both arms around her, resting a strong hand firmly on her back as he picked her up. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist as she kicked off her flats. He brought her over to the couch and laid her down on it gently. He stared down at her in awe as he moved so that he was above her, holding himself up with his forearms. He shuddered when Clare moved her warm hand up underneath his tee-shirt. His muscles contracted as her gentle finger tips ran over his stomach. His eyes closed as he let her remove his shirt. He felt her lips begin to kiss his chest as her hands slid down to the waistband of his jeans. Her fingertips slipped just inside them, causing him to gasp against her lips.

Clare struggled with his belt, finally suceeding in undoing it. She pulled it through the belt lips and let it drop from her hands, onto the floor. She leaned up to press her lips to his again, hoping that he was okay. She knew what had happened to him. Knew all about his only other sexual experience and she didn't want to take advantage of him. She took it as a positive sign when Michael's hand moved down to her skirt, removing it and dropping it to the floor.

The rest of their clothes were removed just as slowly and hesitantly. Once they were naked, they stared at one another nervously. Clare bit her lip and wrapped a leg around one of Michael's before she began to press kiss up and down his jawline. She was silently urging him to continue, before she lost her nerve.

She bit her lip when he pressed inside her. It hurt for a few moments, but she felt alive for the first time in months. Since her breakup with Eli Goldsworthy, who she'd sworn she was in love with. He'd been cheating on her with a girl that looked like his dead ex, since her best friend ran away and got killed. Since she wasn't about to save Mark Fitzgerald, despite everything. She'd needed this. Needed to feel wanted, to feel as if she was being a help to someone.

Michael's head buried in her neck as he moved inside her slowly, the emotions overwhelming him. He let out a gasp as his stomach tightened and pleasure swept over him. His eyes shut as he groaned and pulled away from her when strength came back to him. He sat on the couch beside her feet, sweat beading on his forehead as he panted. Silence filled the room. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It felt welcomed.

They weren't going to speak of this. They weren't going to tell _anyone. _Clare was going to go back to her home in Canada as if this never happened. Nobody needed to know. It wasn't their business. Besides, if they knew how far St. Clare fell from grace, she'd be the town pariah. Michael himself, didn't have anyone to tell anyway. This night would be their little secret. Nothing more, nothing less. One night trying to heal themselves, one night of distraction from all their pain. Nothing more.

**The End**


End file.
